gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
CBS-742 Ptolemaios 2 Kai
CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2 Kai (aka Ptolemy), is the upgraded version of CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2 in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer. The ship is commanded by Sumeragi Lee Noriega. Technology & Combat Characteristics Ptolemaios 2 Kai is an enhanced/upgraded version of CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2. Because Celestial Being lost Wang Liu Mei, their last financier to sponsor their projects, a conservative engineering approach was decided to enhance and extend its capabilities in anticipation against ESF-Forces. As such, most of its physical layout remains the same, but a series additions/enhancements, including a visible pair of boosters have been integrated into Ptolemy. The original pair of vernier modules (on the side and in between its steering fins) has been replaced with a pair of GN Boosters. The newly added boosters extend from the mid-rear section and pass its thrusters, nearly three-quarters the length of Ptolemy's body. While subtle, the boosters provide additional power to propulsion and protection to Ptolemy. It provides an additional layer of shielding for its entire length and now the main thrusters have greater coverage against enemy fire. Ally units can also use the boosters as cover against enemy fire as well. While the ship remains relatively the same, its weapons compliments has been changed as well; however its full list of enhancements aren't fully defined. Armaments Note: The names below are speculative, based on previous naming conventions, and are subject to change. ;*GN Cannons :The GN Cannons are a pair of GN Particle Beam Cannons on the top of each side of the catapult launchers. The design and firing capabilities are similar to that of GNR-001 GN Arms. The GN Beam Cannons are fixed stationary weapons, and depend on the helm of Ptolemy to change the angle of the ship to adjust their firing solutions against enemy units. ;*GN Cannon Turret :These beam cannons are very similar to the four forward-firing guns, but are mounted on movable turrets on the sides of the ship's forward section, just aft of the GN Large Missile Launchers. ;*GN Flak Cannon :These small cannons are intended for anti-aircraft/anti-MS defense. Six of them are clustered around the Ptolemy 2's nose. ;*GN Large Missile Launcher :These large missile launchers all face directly forward, in four clusters of three launchers each. They fire large GN Missiles suitable for use against warships or even large fixed structures. ;*GN Missile Launcher :Ptolemy 2 also has a total of 38 smaller vertical missile launchers, capable of firing an array of missiles against enemy mobile suits. The launchers are arrayed in four rows of four (located on the top of the aft section, just forward of the engines), two rows of five (on the underside of the aft section, directly below the topside launchers), and two rows of six (on the underside of the forward section, just aft of the torpedo launchers). :GN Missiles: The GN Missiles are multi-purpose ordinance, capable of being modified for specific purposes in a combat situation. The explosive cluster-jamming missiles are a recent addition to the ship's arsenal. The ship can prepare missiles loaded with mines. When fired, they detonate at a specified distance and release a large minefield in the path of the incoming enemy. A particle beam can ignite the field and incinerate everything within the mine field. The missiles can also be prepared to unleash a smokescreen along with the mines. The traditional ordinance are tracking missiles, loaded with GN particles that disperse on contact to cause an enemy MS frame to explode in seconds. ;*GN Torpedo Launcher :The torpedo launcher is located at the bottom-front area of Ptolemy 2, in between the MS container bays. The weapons platform is a 4-tube launcher, but can fire torpedoes individually if necessary. :GN Torpedeo: Just like GN Missiles, the torpedoes can be prepared to fire specific types of ordinance for underwater and underwater-to-surface firing. The torpedoes can traditionally track and detonate on contact or be modified as a countermeasure, such as concentrated GN particle dispersal and/or smokescreen. System Features ;*Trans-Am System :Ptolemy II was designed to utilize the power of Trans-Am through their Gundam's GN Drive. The ship itself does have a Trans-Am system, utilizing the pre-stored particles in its particle storage tanks; it can be used only for a very brief period of time. For the ship to maintain Trans-Am at extended time period(s), at least one Gundam (and more) is needed to supply additional particles to power the carrier. The Gundam's particle generation can be redirected to temporarily improve the performance of any specific system(e.g. engines, GN Field etc.). It's unclear what the ship's particle output and tolerance are when utilizing such high GN particle energies, but Ptolemy II was designed to siphon GN Particles from all four Gundams for maximum potential. :When utilizing Trans-Am, the ship's hull integrity, GN Field, speed, and weapons are temporarily enhanced. Trans-Am is used to help the ship return to space at incredible speeds and can repel powerful particle beams; Trans-Am power is still limited to the duration of the Gundam's GN Particle expenditure. Once Trans-Am deactivates on the Gundams, the ship's power return to normal or below parameters until recharged. GN Field can't be used to defend the vessel at the time as the Particles are below parameters. ;*Optical Camouflage ;*GN Field History Ship Refit CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2 Kai is featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer and commanded by the paramilitary organization, Celestial Being. CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2 has been refitted & renamed into CBS-74 Ptolemaois 2 Kai before it shown in 2314 A.D (4 years later) after the defeat of A-Laws & Innovators. ELS War Ptolemaois 2 Kai was first seen when Lockon Stratos/GN-002RE Gundam Dynames Repair transport Allelujah Haptism & Marie Parfacy back to it after Lockon saves their lives on Earth. Later, CB attempts to contact the Extraterrestrial Living-metal Shape-shifter so as to know their true intentions & launch Setsuna/GN-0000RE+GNR-010 00 Raiser Condenser Type, Lockon/GN-010 Gundam Zabanya & Allelujah & Marie/GN-011 Gundam Harute for the first time. Unfortunalety, Setsuna has a strange vision every time he wants to attack & he's unable to assist in battle. He was dodging the ELS's attack but 00 Raiser's left arm & binder has been hit and assimilated until Tieria Erde with his own unit, CB-002 Raphael Gundam has arrived & used GN Big Cannon/GN Claw to rips & destroy 00 Raiser's partially assimilated left arm, preventing Setsuna's assimilation and uses Trans-Am System to destroy the remaining ELS along with their space station. Later, during their second attempt to contact the ELS, Setsuna/00 Raiser, Lockon/Zabanya, Allelujah & Marie/Harute, & Tieria/Raphael fight alongside ESF forces in order to repel the ELS. Setsuna executes Trans-Am Burst in attempt to communicate with the ELS, theorizing that the GN Particles would synchronize his mind with those of the ELS as a part of the "dialogues to come" that Aeolia Schenberg prepared humanity for. Unfortunalety, Setsuna falls victim to a ruthless mental attack from the ELS and is rendered comatose in the middle of battle. As Setsuna remains incapacitated, the ELS begin assimilating the 00 Raiser. Tieria was forced to reveal Raphael Gundam's backpack, GN-008RE Seravee Gundam II, while Tieria used his quantum brainwaves to lure out the ELS, while controlling Seravee, Tieria rips 00 Raiser's cockpit off of the frame. But Seravee's left arm was infected & assimilated, causing Tieria suffer from mental stress. Luckily, Seravee managed to hand 00 Raiser's cockpit to Lockon/Zabanya & Allelujah & Marie/Harute before being assimilated. Then they retreat to Ptolemaois 2 Kai using Trans-Am, while Tieria uses Trans-Am to blast off as many ELS as possible. But,the surviving ELS used the explosion as a boost to catch up to Zabnya & Harute. Then, Sol Brave Squadron arrives to help CB escape & hold off the ELS. Harute broke formation to finish off the remaining ELS and Ptolemaios 2 Kai covered their escape with GN Field deployed with missiles while, Tieria's conscious mind returns to Veda. Later, Ptolemaois 2 Kai returns to one of their L-point satellite stations to prepare 00 Qan[T] for Setsuna & Setsuna's awakening and launch Lockon/Zabanya & Allelujah & Marie/Harute to assist the ESF Army against ELS in their final battle. The ESF launches a counterattack against the ELS using the ''Celestial Being'', which was designed as humanity's safe haven in the event of an hostile alien encounter. Celestial Being fires its main cannon, which blasts a massive hole in the ELS superstructure, though it soon recovers. During this time, Tieria makes a request to Ian Vashti that a miniature Veda terminal be installed in the cockpit of 00 Qan[T] to handle the massive amounts of information that would result from linking with the ELS again, also revealing that the three core components to Aeolia's original plan were the GN Drive, Veda, and Innovators. On board Ptolemaios 2 Kai, Setsuna senses Andrei's sacrifice as he enters a dream state. There, he has visions of his past, including the death of his parents, his saving of Rasa Massoud Rachmadi, and then sees Marina and Shirin giving aid to people in Azadistan, Saji on a space colony, Lockon, Allelujah, and Marie fighting off the ELS, the Ptolemy crew, and then he sees the first Lockon, Christina Sierra, and Lichtendahl Tsery telling him that the world needs him and that he has to change. Setsuna then sees the flower that Feldt gave him before The Battle of L2 and finally wakes up, finding Feldt at his side. After Setsuna fully recovers, he, as well as the holographic Tieria sorties in the new GNT-0000 00 Qan[T] for battle, while Feldt returns to the bridge. When asked by Lasse why she didn't go with Setsuna, she responds that Setsuna has a much greater destiny awaiting him. In the chaos of battle, Patrick Colasour's GN-XIV is hit by an ELS and is slowly assimilated. Patrick says his goodbyes to his wife, Kati Mannequin, when 00 Qan[T] blasts Patrick's GN-XIV, saving him from assimilation and defying death once again. Setsuna uses the Sword Bits to create a GN Field when the ELS start attacking him. Graham in his Brave and the remaining members of the Sol Brave Squadron backs up Setsuna while Lockon, Allelujah, and the other pilots defend Earth from the ELS. Setsuna attempts to communicate with the ELS via the Twin Drive’s quantum effect, but it is to no avail as the ELS constantly thwart Setsuna's attempts. But, during the battle, Ptolemaois 2 Kai & Celestial Being ''has been hit & assimilated, Despite both the Ptolemaios 2 Kai and ''Celestial Being undergoing assimilation, Kati and Sumeragi tell their forces to believe in Setsuna. Even though Tieria tells Setsuna that Trans-Am is needed for the dialogues, Setsuna activates the system to fire a large beam to cleave the ELS core into half. The ELS ship starts to pull it's surface plates together and has seemingly recovered . Graham Aker, now partially assimilated, decides to believe in a better future for humanity and kamikazes into the mothership while overloading his Trans-Am to create a hole large enough for Setsuna to pass through. Once there, Setsuna activates the Quantum System to connect to the core of the ELS ship. After Setsuna establishes contact, it was quickly realized that the attack was nothing more than a misunderstanding: The ELS reacted violently when they encountered humans with Quantum Brainwaves and assimilation was their only means of understanding humanity. It was also revealed that the ELS' original homeworld had been consumed by a red dwarf sun and they began searching the universe for a new home. Along the way they reformed various planets and eventually found a new home, and began setting out into the vast reaches of space to explore the universe. Setsuna and Tieria realize the misunderstanding as Setsuna quantizes with the 00 QanT to the ELS homeworld. Afterwards, the fighting stops and Patrick sees that the ELS are headed back to their planet. The world then witnesses the ELS change the superstrucure of the planet into a large desert flower taken from Setsuna's dream, signifiying the end of hostilities. It is unknown what happens to Ptolemaois 2 Kai after being assimilated, nor is it known the crew survived and abandoned ship or not after hostilities with the ELS came to a close. Pics Gallery Notes References File:QanT, Zabanya, and Ptolemy Kai.jpg File:Movie info on Zabanya and Ptolemy Kai.jpg External Links *Ptolemy II on Wikipedia *Ptolemy II on MAHQ Category:Candidates for Deletion